black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Solo
"Solo" is the debut digital single released by Jennie. The single and its music video were released on November 12, 2018. Track list #"Solo" - 2:49 #"Solo (Inst.)" (CD only) Background And Release In mid-October 2018, an announcement of Jennie's official solo debut was made. In the midst of preparation for her debut, it was decided that "Solo" would first be revealed at Black Pink's In Your Area tour in Seoul ahead of release on November 12. Upon release, within 24 hours, the music video surpassed 14.6 million views and 1.7 million likes on YouTube. “Solo” became the most viewed music video by a female k-pop solo artist in 24 hours, surpassing IU's “Palette”. The release saw her topping iTunes charts in 40 different countries, including the iTunes Worldwide Songs Chart, also making her the first K-pop female solo artist to do so. In South Korea, “Solo” claimed the number one spot on the Digital and Streaming charts on Gaon for two consecutive weeks. Jennie received her first-ever music show win on SBS's Inkigayo on November 25. Composition The song was produced and written with a pop element & hiphop taste. The song was described by YG as having a beautiful introduction chord, a concise melody line, and on top of that straightforward & honest lyrics. You can see both Jennie's tender & independent girl appearance. Music Video The music video was filmed in London and directed by Han Sa Min. Charts Awards and nominations 'Music program awards' Lyrics |-| Hangul = 천진난만 청순가련 새침한 척 이? 지쳐 나 귀찮아 매일 뭐 해 어디야 밥은 잘 자 Baby 자기 여보 보고 싶어 다 부질없어 You got me like 이건 아무 감동 없는 Love Story 어떤 설렘도 어떤 의미도 네겐 미안하지만 I’m not sorry 오늘부터 난 난 난 빛이 나는 솔로 빛이 나는 솔로 I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo Used to be your girl Now I’m used to being the GOAT You’re sittin’ on your feelings I’m sittin’ on my throne I ain’t got no time for the troubles in your eyes This time I’m only lookin’ at me myself and I I’m goin’ solo I’ma do it on my own now Now that you’re alone got you lookin’ for a clone now So low That’s how I’m gettin’ down Destined for this and the crown Sing it loud like 이건 아무 감동 없는 Love Story 어떤 설렘도 어떤 의미도 네겐 미안하지만 I’m not sorry 오늘부터 난 난 난 빛이 나는 솔로 빛이 나는 솔로 I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo 만남 설렘 감동 뒤엔 이별 눈물 후회 그리움 홀로인 게 좋아 난 나다워야 하니까 자유로운 바람처럼 구름 위에 별들처럼 멀리 가고 싶어 밝게 빛나고 싶어 Now I'm goin' SLOW-MO I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo |-| Romanization = cheonjinnanman cheongsungaryeon saechimhan cheok ijen jichyeo na gwichanha maeil mwo hae eodiya babeun jal ja Baby jagi yeobo bogo sipeo da bujileopseo You got me like igeon amu gamdong eopsneun Love Story eotteon seollemdo eotteon uimido negen mianhajiman I’m not sorry oneulbuteo nan nan nan bichi naneun sollo bichi naneun sollo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo Used to be your girl Now I’m used to being the GOAT You’re sittin’ on your feelings I’m sittin’ on my throne I ain’t got no time for the troubles in your eyes This time I’m only lookin’ at me myself and I I’m goin’ solo I’ma do it on my own now Now that you’re alone got you lookin’ for a clone now So low That’s how I’m gettin’ down Destined for this and the crown Sing it loud like igeon amu gamdong eopsneun Love Story eotteon seollemdo eotteon uimido negen mianhajiman I’m not sorry oneulbuteo nan nan nan bichi naneun sollo bichi naneun sollo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo mannam seollem gamdong dwien ibyeol nunmul huhoe geurium holloin ge joha nan nadawoya hanikka jayuroun baramcheoreom gureum wie byeoldeulcheoreom meolli gago sipeo balkge bichnago sipeo Now I'm goin' SLOW-MO I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo |-| English = Naive and innocent Acting like I’m proper I’m tired of it now, it’s annoying Every day, asking me like What’re you doing? Where are you? Did you eat? Good night Baby, sweetie, honey, I miss you It’s all useless You got me like This is a love story that doesn’t touch me at all There’s no butterflies, there’s no meaning Sorry but I’m not sorry From now on I’m Shining solo Shining solo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo Used to be your girl Now I’m used to being the GOAT You’re sittin’ on your feelings I’m sittin’ on my throne I ain’t got no time for the troubles in your eyes This time I’m only lookin’ at me myself and I I’m goin’ solo I’ma do it on my own now Now that you’re alone got you lookin’ for a clone now So low That’s how I’m gettin’ down Destined for this and the crown Sing it loud like This is a love story that doesn’t touch me at all There’s no butterflies, there’s no meaning Sorry but I’m not sorry From now on I’m Shining solo Shining solo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo After the encounter, the butterflies, the feelings There’s break ups, tears, regrets and longing I like being alone cuz I need to be me Freely like the wind Like the stars above the clouds I wanna go far, I wanna shine bright Now I'm goin' SLOW-MO I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo I’m going solo lo lo lo lo lo Audio Spotify Jennie's Solo Diary Jennie's Solo Diary is a serie of videos that are uploaded on Blackpink's Official Chanel, showing exclusive moments of behind the scenes of the filming of 'SOLO' in London and Fan Meetings. The first chapter was uploaded on Sunday, November 18th at 10:00 KST. File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY EP.1|Episode one File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY Ep.2-1|Episode two, part 1 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY Ep.2-2|Episode two, part 2 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY EP.3|Episode three File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY EP.4-1|Episode 4, part 1 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY EP.4-2-1545344376|Episode 4, part 2 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY EP.4-3|Episode 4, part 3 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY EP.5-1|Episode 5, part 1 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY EP.5-2-1|Episode 5, part 2 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' DIARY LAST SPECIAL EPISODE|Episode 6, last one Video Gallery File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' M V|"Solo" Music Video File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' M V TEASER|"Solo" Music Video Teaser File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' CHOREOGRAPHY CUT TEASER-1|"Solo" Choreography Cut Teaser File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' CHOREOGRAPHY UNEDITED VERSION-0|"Solo" Choreography Unedited Version File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' CHOREOGRAPHY ALTERNATE EDITED VERSION|"Solo" Choreography Alternate Edited Version File:JENNIE - ‘SOLO’ PERFORMANCE VIDEO-0|"Solo" Performance Video File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' TEASER VIDEO|"Solo" teaser #1 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' TEASER VIDEO 2|"Solo" teaser #2 File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' M V MAKING FILM|"Solo" Making Film File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' FAN SIGNING DAY-1|"Solo Fan Signing File:JENNIE (BLACKPINK) - 'SOLO' LYRICS (Eng Rom Han)|"Solo" Lyrics Video 'Performances' File:JENNIE - 'SOLO' PERFORMANCE IN YOUR AREA SEOUL|Performance In Your Area Seoul File:JENNIE - ‘SOLO’ 1125 SBS Inkigayo NO.1 OF THE WEEK|SBS Inkigayo 181125 File:Solo Debut JENNIE - SOLO , 제니 - SOLO Show Music core 20181201|Music Core 181201 File:JENNIE - ‘SOLO’ 1202 SBS Inkigayo NO.1 OF THE WEEK|SBS Inkigayo 181202 File:HOT JENNIE - SOLO , 제니 - SOLO Show Music core 20181208|Music Core 181208 File:JENNIE - ‘SOLO’ 1209 SBS Inkigayo-0|SBS Inkigayo 181202 File:HOT JENNIE - SOLO , 제니 - SOLO Show Music core 20181215|Music Core 181215 File:JENNIE - ‘SOLO’ 1216 SBS Inkigayo NO.1 OF THE WEEK-0|SBS Inkigayo 181216 File:BLACKPINK - 'SOLO' '뚜두뚜두(DDU-DU DDU-DU)' 'FOREVER YOUNG' in 2018 SBS Gayodaejun-3|SBS Gayo Daejun 2018 File:190123 JENNIE (제니) - SOLO @ 8th GAONCHART MUSIC AWARDS 2K 60FPS|8th Gaon Chart Kpop Awards 2019 File:샤넬 행사를 빛낸 제니(JENNIE)와 퍼렐 윌리엄스(Pharrell Williams)의 축하공연 밀착 직캠|Chanel Pharrell Celebration Party Trivia/Achievements *It is the first solo song to be released by a member of BLACKPINK. *With 'SOLO', Jennie becomes the first K-Pop female soloist to enter the US iTunes Top 10. *It is the most viewed music video by a K-Pop female soloist in first 24 hours, making 14.6 million views. *It is the fastest music video by a K-Pop female soloist to reach 1 million likes. **Actually it is the most liked by a K-Pop female soloist, around 2.7 million likes. *The single had 1.1 million unique listeners in the first 24 hours on MelOn. *The song make its first RAK (Realtime All-Kill) just 2 hours after its release. *'SOLO' top (#1) 42 countries in all the world on iTunes. **Also, the song was on iTunes Worldwide Charts and peaked at #1 for 2 days in a row. *In the last line, before the dance break, Jennie says "I'm going SLOW-MO" instead of "I'm going SOLO". *The guy that appeared at the scene when Jennie was in the club, is a New Zealander old friend of her. *'SOLO' placed first on SBS Inkigayo with a score of 10002 ranking #9 with the highest scoring points in Inkigayo history and the highest for a soloist. *The song debuted at NO.1 on 4/6 realtime charts. *The song had 45 real time all kills and 25 certified all kills. *First female solo artist to get a certified all kill with a debut song. *The song spent 15 consecutive days at #1 on Melon. *3 roofhits on Genie and 2 on Melon. *3rd highest number of roofhits on Melon by a female soloist in 2018. *3rd highest first hour unique listeners on Melon for soloists, with 78,718 listeners after IU. *1,106,862 unique listeners on Melon in 24 hours. *Third female soloist to reach 1M unique listeners on Melon in 24 hours along with IU and Heize. *Surpassed 1M unique listeners on Genie. *Topped the iTunes WW song chart and only Korean soloist apart from PSY to top it. *Most NO.1 on iTunes for a female Kpop act in 24 hours with 40 countries. *Highest charting female Kpop act to chart on US iTunes at #7. *Highest charting female Kpop act on iTunes UK at #16. *'SOLO' topped QQ music (China's largest streaming service) on its 8th day of release. *Debuted at NO.22 on Billboard Japan Hot10. *Spent 16 consecutive days at NO.1 on Apple Music South Korea. *Peaked NO.1 on Billboard digital song sales chart with over 9000 downloads in the US. **Second Kpop female soloist to do that and the only one as a a lead artist. *The music video got 14.68M views and 1.8M likes in 24 hours. *Fastest Kpop female soloist to reach 1M, 2M and 3M likes on YouTube. *Fastest MV by a female Korean soloist to reach 10M-100M views on YouTube. *Most viewed MV and most liked MV by a female Korean soloist in the first 24 hours. *Most viewed Korean MV on YouTube the day it came out. *Most viewed MV by a Korean soloist in 2018, in only two weeks. *Got a Gaon triple crown and topped the digital, download and streaming charts the week it came out. *70M points for the first week, Gaon digital index. *Second highest weekly digital index for a soloist in 2018 on Gaon and top 5 all the releases in 2018. *Topped Gaon digital charts for two weeks straight. *Over 25M Spotify streams, Nov-Dec 2018. *Over 1M Spotify streams in the first 24 hours, highest for any Korean female soloist. *Most monthly listeners for a Kpop soloist on Spotify, with over 4M monthly listeners. *Sold over 9000 copies of the 'SOLO' photobook on the first day. *Over 20K copies of the 'SOLO' photo book on Hanetio so far making it the second best selling album by a female Kpop soloist in 2018. *Jennie received her first triple crown with "Solo" on SBS Inkigayo on December 16, 2018. Category:Singles Category:Korean singles Category:Digital Singles Category:Solo Category:Songs Category:Korean songs Category:Jennie